1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication system. More particularly, it relates to an improvement of an optical communication between terminal stations connected by an optical fiber cable through plural optical repeaters each connected in series. The present invention is advantageously used in an optical submarine cable system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an optical communication system using an optical fiber cable has been widely used in a various communication systems, for example, optical submarine cable systems. Optical fiber cables enable high speed and extensive data transmission. Further, plural optical repeaters are provided for every predetermined interval (distance) on the optical submarine cable to amplify an optical signal to be transmitted.